


Trans People Are Real

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Wherein Noya has no clue what's going on, Tanaka and Asahi worry about nothing, and the title has next to nothing to do with the fic as a whole.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Azumane Asahi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Trans People Are Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/gifts).
  * Translation into Français available: [Trans People Are Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493639) by [FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus)



Asahi and Tanaka had done so much planning for this night. It was the night after midterms, so they could all finally, 100% focus on what was going to go down. There had been so much discussion, so much thinking, so much preparation...

So for their guest of honor to arrive the most pissed-off expression ever seen on any human being (which was quite the accomplishment, what with Kageyama Tobio existing) was VERY much going against the couple's plans.

"Noya-san?" Tanaka spoke first as Noya slammed the door to the apartment behind himself. His eyes were concerned and wary as he looked over the smaller male.

"You two will not BELIEVE this asshole I have in my math class!" Noya shouted. Tanaka and Asahi both relaxed, realizing quickly that Noya wasn't angry with either of them.

"What happened?" Asahi asked.

"This dumb bigot, Aki or some dumb shit like that, somehow got sent on some stupid rant about how 'trans people aren't real'!" Noya practically shouted, scoffing as he took off his jacket.

"Please tell me you didn't punch him..." Asahi said with a concerned frown.

"Wanted to," Noya muttered. "I'm pretty damn sure I'm real!"

"If not, we should get our eyes checked," Tanaka said jokingly, drawing laughter from both Asahi and Noya. "Forget him anyway. Midterms are over, so we should take tonight to just relax, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Noya agreed, grinning up at the two. Then, immediately after, the grin fell into a thoughtful frown, and he added, "But I was kind of surprised you invited me over. Wouldn't it be nice to spend time together as a couple, since you haven't really gotten to do that lately?"

He clearly wasn't putting as much thought into the matter as he was acting, because he immediately began rifling through his jean pockets for something without waiting for a response. But both Tanaka and Asahi froze, looking at each other from the corner of their eyes.

What a way to lead into the conversation...

Still, they soon relaxed, and nodded at each other before focusing back on Noya, who was still searching for something in his pockets. As the shorter male cursed and went for his jacket, tossed casually over the arm of the nearby chair to search its pockets, Tanaka spoke.

"Well... About that..."

The words got Noya's attention, and he looked up, tilting his head. "What? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing!" Asahi said quickly, holding up his hands as if to placate Noya. "Nothing's wrong. We just... Well. It's kind of funny that you should say that."

"Uh... How so?"

Tanaka took his turn to speak, saying, "We wanted to talk to you... About our relationship."

Noya blinked, and raised one eyebrow. "You wanted to talk to me... About your relationship?"

Quickly, both Tanaka and Asahi shook their heads in the negative. "No," Tanaka said. "I mean... Not exactly, anyway."

Asahi awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Tanaka averted his eyes, chewing nervously on his lower lip.

Finally, Noya found what he'd been looking for in his jacket pocket - a tampon, apparently - and pulled it out, waving it in the other boys' general direction. "Well, while you figure out what 'exactly' you want to talk about, I'm heading to the bathroom."

Then he headed off. Once the slam of the bathroom door was heard, Tanaka and Asahi groaned and flopped down on the couch just behind them.

"What now?" Asahi asked, running his hand down his face.

"What do you mean, 'what now'?" Tanaka returned, not looking at his boyfriend.

"I mean... Should we bother asking him?" Asahi asked, his voice slow and careful.

Tanaka frowned, and shifted, turning so that he was facing Asahi. "Do you not want to?"

"No!" Asahi shouted. "I mean, yes! I mean... I want to. I really do. I just..."

Tanaka waited patiently, silently, for Asahi to gather his thoughts. Once he had, Asahi managed to mumble out, "I just don't want to lose him."

Something inside Tanaka clenched, and he lowered his gaze, staring down at Asahi's hands. "I don't want that either," he mumbled.

A silence fell between them. But it wasn't long until a very familiar voice came from behind them.

"I don't know what made you idiots think you could EVER lose me, but let's make something clear. You can't, and you won't."

Tanaka and Asahi both stood up and spun around, staring at one very annoyed Nishinoya Yuu standing behind the couch. "Well?" he asked. "What's so bad that you dummies think you could possibly lose me?"

Tanaka looked to Asahi. Asahi looked back. And they grinned, and gave each other silent nods before looking back to Noya.

Because he was right.

What on earth had made them think they would lose him?

He would never, ever abandon them as friends. Not for this.

In unison, they said...

"Will you be our boyfriend?"


End file.
